¡No lo leas!
by Koerumi-chan
Summary: El aula de cómputo se encontraba vacía, al fondo de la habitación resplandecía la luz de un monitor. Arnold era el encargado del salón por esa semana. El día había transcurrido sin percances, solo tenía que verificar que todo estuviera en orden y podría volver a casa, ya pasaban de las 9:30 de la noche. No imagino que le tomara tanto tiempo.


Este One-shot es parte del primer concurso de One-shot del grupo ¡Oye Arnold! ¡Salvemos la película de la jungla! ¡100,000 personas!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hey Arnold! No me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

Advertencia: Pido disculpas de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía, es un universo alterno (bueno según yo).

Sin más que agregar, les dejo de esta pequeña historia.

"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-"CAMBIO DE ESCENA  
>"<em>Palabras" <em>Pensamientos

**"¡NO LO LEAS!"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día era agradable, el cielo azul era adornado por las nubes blancas y el sol resplandecía en lo alto. Caminaba perdida en mis pensamientos, tarareando aquella canción que tanto me gustaba, sonreía de como una boba, realmente estaba feliz, no podía creerlo. Nada podía salir mal, ¿o sí?

— Ganaré, estoy segura— sonreí mientras apretaba contra mi pecho un montón de libros.

Había pasado toda la noche, escribiendo un cuento, para el taller de literatura. Estaba agotada, pero valdría la pena. Estaba segura que esa beca seria mía.

— ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, zoquete! — grite molesta cuando choque con alguien sintiendo como mi trasero tocaba el suelo y tirado mis libros en el proceso.  
>—Lo siento — La persona se disculpó, extendió su mano frente a mí para ayudar a levantarme, lo único que pude ver fue su reloj digital "2:30"<br>— ¡Diablos, ya es tarde! — recogí mis libros rápidamente y me levante, ignorando su ayuda. Corrí todo lo que pude hasta llegar a la universidad, me quedaban 30 minutos para poder llegar a tiempo.

Era una mañana tranquila, el viento frio chocaba contra mi piel, la fragancia de las flores embargaba el lugar. Comenzaba a desesperarme "Y_ nadie hace esperar a Helga G. Pataki"_

—Llegas tarde — reclame cuando lo vi llegar corriendo a lo lejos.  
>— Lo siento, estaba ayudando a mi abuelo— su respiración entre cortada era un claro signo de que había corrido hasta aquí.<br>— ¿Y? — mientras golpeteaba el piso con mi pie. — Podrías haber hablado para avisar.  
>— ¡Lo siento! — lo escuche decir, cuando comencé a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca. — ¡Helga!<br>— ¡Apresúrate Cabeza de balón! —me detuve esperando a que me siguiera. — ¿Qué, no vienes?  
>— Sí — camino hasta colocarse a lado mío —. Después de todo, fui yo quien te pido que vinieras.<br>— Si, si lo que sea — me sonroje.

Estaba claro que solo nos habíamos juntado, por un trabajo que nos había dejado el profesor de historia, teníamos que hacer un reporte sobre el museo de historia, y también una maqueta.

— Estúpida gripa — susurre, estaba molesta. Por culpa de ella falte el día anterior, y ahora tendría que pasar todo un día con Arnold, aunque la idea no me desagradaba del todo, para este tipo de trabajos Phoebe era la mejor opción.  
>— Helga…<br>— ¿Qué? — me detuve para mirarlo fijamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
>— ¿Podrías acompañarme a un lugar, debo recoger algo?<br>— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco, necesito llegar temprano! — Cruce los brazos — Hoy hay un torneo de lucha, y no me lo voy a perder, ¿entiendes?  
>—No tardaremos, lo prometo. — Y entonces perdí, esa sonrisa me derroto, siempre lo mismo, él solo tenía que sonreír para convencerme sin darse cuenta.<br>— Te juro que si me pierdo el torneo, lo lamentaras — Le mostré mi puño amenazándolo  
>— Lo prometo — dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, comenzaba a perderme en esos preciosos ojos verdes, que brillaban bajo la luz del sol, me ruborice y comencé a caminar nuevamente, antes de comenzar uno de mis tantos monólogos románticos mentales.<p>

Ambos caminábamos uno junto al otro, no como en otras ocasiones, cuando yo caminaba tres pasos delante de él, o cuando caminábamos con paso veloz. Caminábamos con tranquilidad, realmente ya no me importaba el torneo, la fragancia que emanaba de Arnold era agradable, disimuladamente lo mire, llevaba el cabello un poco más largo, ahora era más alto que yo, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa azul cielo que hacia resaltar su rubio cabello, "_luce apuesto"_. Mire mi vestimenta, unos jeans deslavados y algo desgastado, una camisa manga tres cuartos negra, convers negros, el cabello lo llevaba recogido y escondido bajo una gorra azul, sin ninguna pizca de feminidad, si lo pusiéramos en palabras que suele usa Rhonda como una marimacho. Siempre supe que lo cursi ni lo femenino iba conmigo, pero que podía hacer si en realidad en el fondo era una romántica empedernida.  
>— Te ves linda.<br>— ¿Qué? —. Acaso había hablado en voz alta, no, estaba segura que ni siquiera moví los labios — ¿Aja y cuál es el punto? — Pregunte sarcástica.  
>— Ninguno solo quería decírtelo — no dije nada más. Seguramente estaba fantaseando como siempre.<p>

No hablamos en todo el trayecto, pero por instantes nuestras manos se rozaban, provocando en mí una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

Llegamos a una tienda de antigüedades. El lugar era asombroso, parecía que lo habían sacado de un cuento, las paredes estaban tapizadas con pinturas de paisajes, retratos, también de ellas colgaban los famosos relojes cucús, sonreí al verlos. Me sorprendió una casita de muñecas, los detalles le daban un toque de realismo incluso parecía que en cualquier momento saldría alguien de ellas, seguí vagando por el lugar, mientras Arnold hablaba con el encargado. Las mesas llenas de pequeñas estatuas de niños que simulaban correr o saltar, estatuas de gatos y perros que parecían tener vida. Relojes antiguos, vajillas, espejos, sillas, tenían de todo. Mi curiosidad me llevo hasta una pequeña mesa la cual era adornada únicamente con una pequeña caja blanca. Su decorado eran pequeñas flores en relieve, estaban coloreadas con un rosa pálido.

"Sakuras, las flores del cerezo" pensé, esa pequeña flor podía diferenciarla, desde que Phoebe me mostro imágenes de los paisajes japoneses que tanto le gustaban. Con las yemas de mis dedos, toque con delicadeza la superficie de la pequeña cajita, sintiendo su textura, lentamente la tome entre mis manos y levante la tapa, la melodía **'Para Elisa'** se escuchó en el lugar e inmediatamente la cerré y decidí mejor esperarlo afuera del local.

— Helga —. Salió sonriendo.  
>— ¿Ya terminaste, podemos comenzar el trabajo de una vez?<br>— Solo necesito ir a otro lado y podremos comenzar, lo prometo.  
>— ¡Criminal!, Arnold si tenías tantos pendientes ¡Nos hubiéramos juntado más tarde!<p>

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente, yo lo seguí estaba frustrada, solo quería llegar a mí casa.  
>La mañana dio paso a la tarde, el sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo azul, el viento frio comenzaba a tornarse cálido.<p>

— Melenudo, ¿todavía falta mucho?  
>— No, ya casi llegamos.<p>

Estaba harta, el calor no ayudaba en nada. Quería tomar el autobús y regresar a casa, tumbarme en el sillón y ponerme el ventilador directo, beber una yahoo helada. De tan solo imaginarlo, se me hizo agua la boca, realmente quería una bebida helada. Fue mala idea no traer dinero de más.

— Helga — sentí como tomaba mi mano, y pude sentir que los colores me subieron al rostro—. Te invito un helado.  
>— S.. — Carraspeé un poco la garganta, tratando de evitar tartamudear —. Sí, me lo debes cabeza de balón, — me sentí rara cuando el caballerosamente abrió la puerta para que pasara, no era raro en sí, pero los chicos no eran tan amables conmigo, tal vez era el hecho de que nunca lo permitía. Antes de sentarme en la primera mesa que vi, Arnold rápidamente se me adelanto y recorrió la silla para que me sentara, ¿esto era un sueño verdad? Estaba sorprendida, por un instante imagine que éramos novios, sentí una agradable calidez en mí pecho.<p>

—Gra…cias. — estaba tan nerviosa que tome el pequeño menú que se encontraba en la mesa, y baje ligeramente mi rostro evitando que el notara mi sonrojo.  
>— De nada —. Se sentó frente a mí centrando su atención, en el menú de la heladería. Por un momento me pareció haber visto un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.<br>— Buenas tardes, bienvenidos. ¿Puedo tomar su orden? — Nos preguntó una mesera amablemente  
>— Un mantecado de chocolate —. Respondimos al unísono.<br>— Tenemos un helado especial de chocolate para las parejas, — la mesera nos observó, ambos bajamos la mirada un poco avergonzados — ¡Es delicioso, se los recomiendo!  
>— N..<br>— Este bien —. Respondió Arnold sin despegar la mirada de la mesa, abrí los ojos lo más que pude cuando me interrumpió.  
>— Enseguida se los traigo.<br>— ¿Está bien que lo hayas pedido? — lo cuestione. Solo asintió en forma de respuesta, estaba muy nervioso, demasiado.  
>Definitivamente este día estaba raro. Desde que lo había visto por la mañana hasta este momento, él estaba comportándose muy raro.<p>

La mesera regreso con el helado especial.

— Que lo disfruten — dijo guiñado el ojo.

Cada vez que tomaba un poco de aquel helado, sentía que estaba en el cielo, una de mis tantas fantasías hecha realidad, comer un helado con el amor de mi vida. No me importaría morir mañana, hoy estaba realmente feliz. El silencio que en un principio me había incomodado, era algo que ahora agradecía, no me di cuenta cuando el lugar quedo vacío.

— ¡Arnold, ya es tarde! — exclame cuando vi la hora en el reloj de pared eran las 8:00 de la noche.  
>— ¡Vaya! Es cierto que el tiempo vuela cuando estas acompañado.<br>— ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Apenas y tendremos tiempo para llegar a la biblioteca!  
>— Lo sé.<br>— ¡Mira zopenco, desde que llegaste has estado muy tranquilo!  
>— Lo siento Helga, pero no hay ningún trabajo.<br>— ¡¿Qué?! — ¿A caso había oído bien? No había tal trabajo.  
>— La verdad, es que —. Comenzó a sobarse la nuca con nerviosismo.<br>— Es que, ¿qué cabezón? Me has hecho perder toda la tarde — "_Mentira_" me dije a mi misma.  
>— S… solo, quería salir contigo— su voz sonaba nerviosa.<br>— ¿Qué? — fue todo lo que pude decir. "_Salir contigo_" Esas dos simples palabras habían resonado en mi cabeza — ¿Tienes que estar bromeando verdad? — me levante de golpe, sin percatarme que iba pasando una de las meseras un pedido de helados en una bandeja, al da un paso hacia atrás, choque con ella tirándola al piso, ella en un intento por detenerse, levanto la mano tomando mi gorra. Dejando caer el cabello que tenía escondido debajo de ella, exponiendo el listón rosa que solía usar, desde la primaria —. Lo siento. — Salí del lugar rápidamente.

— ¡Helga, espera! — lo escuche gritar, pero estaba avergonzada. Solo quería llegar a mí casa — ¡Por favor! —. Sentí como mi mano era aprisionada por la suya, deteniéndome. No dije nada. — Sabes, pensé que ya no usabas ese moño.  
>— ¿Por qué no debería usarlo? Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.<br>— Es porque extrañaba ver tu cabello adornado con el moño que tanto me gusta.  
>— Deja de bromear —. Susurre, realmente esto era extraño.<br>— No estoy bromeando, realmente me gusta — me giro lentamente hasta quedar frente a él.  
>— ¡Arnold! —. Lo mire sonrojada y sorprendida, cuando entrelazo su mano con la mía.<br>— ¡Realmente me gustas! Desde la primera vez que vi tu moño rosa, en el jardín de niños — Sonrió dulcemente y acerco su rostro al mío, podía sentir su aliento chocando contra mis labios, sentía que las piernas me temblaban, la distancia entre nuestros labios se acortaba cada vez más y más…

— ¡Hey Arnold! ¡Regrésame mi libreta! — Grite desesperada, cuando me di cuenta que estaba observando la portada.  
>— ¿Así que es tuya?<br>— ¡Así es Zopenco! — Dije tratando de arrebatársela, él alzo la mano evitado que se la quitará y se alejó de mí, comenzando a hojearla.  
>— ¡NO LO LEAS! — Grite, acercándome rápidamente, y un segundo después las palabras quedaron atoradas entre mis labios y los labios de él. El contacto fue suave, lentamente movió sus labios y me beso tiernamente, mis piernas temblaban, cerré los ojos disfrutando el beso.<br>— Yo no recuerdo que ese día, fuera así —. Comento cuando alejo sus labios de los míos. Y volvió a hojear mi libreta nuevamente, seguía aturdida —. "La cita casi perfecta" —. Me miró fijamente— Lindo título—. Yo solo pude sonrojarme aún más.  
>— ¡ESTÚPIDO CABEZA DE BALÓN, REGRESAME MI LIBRETA YA!<br>—No, hasta que tengamos la cita perfecta, debemos terminar tú historia —. Dijo guiñándome el ojo mientras sonreía alegremente.  
>—Por cierto, ten—. Dijo extendiendo su brazo mostrando un pequeño paquete.<br>— ¿Qué es?  
>— Algo que te gusto.<br>— ¿Algo que me gusto? — repetí extrañada, comencé a retirar el papel dejando ver una cajita blanca. — ¡Arnold!  
>— De verdad quise dártelo ese día, pero no pude.<br>— Ese día—. Nuevamente me sonroje, estaba claro que mi historia era ficción, nosotros nos habíamos reunido para terminar el proyecto —. ¿Pero cómo supiste? No fuimos a la tienda de antigüedades, ni siquiera pasamos cerca de ahí.  
>— Yo… bueno, en realidad, sabes hace calor, ¿no crees?<p>

— ¿Arnold?  
>— Bien, Helga. Hace unos cuantos días te seguí, no sé porque, pero has estado en mi mente, desde hace un tiempo — sonrió nervioso. — No podía hablar contigo, saliendo de la escuela te ibas y ya no podía encontrarte. Esos días en los que te seguía, tú entrabas a esa tienda y tardabas contemplando la caja de música, nunca te atrevías a tocarla. Por eso la compre para ti.<br>— ¡Gracias, Arnold!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El aula de cómputo se encontraba vacía, al fondo de la habitación resplandecía la luz de un monitor. Arnold era el encargado del salón por esa semana. El día había transcurrido sin percances, solo tenía que verificar que todo estuviera en orden y podría volver a casa, ya pasaban de las 9:30 de la noche. No imagino que le tomara tanto tiempo hacer una relación de los artículos del lugar. Y ahora algún despistado había dejado encendida una de las maquinas.

— Bien, solo tengo que apagarla, y podre irme.

Al llegar hasta la computadora, se sorprendió cuando encontró a una rubia dormida sobre el teclado. Su intención era despertarla, pero la noto cansada. Dirigió la mirada a la pantalla mostrando una página de nombre "_**Fanfiction **_**¡**_**No lo leas! By Romántica anónima**__"_

La miro sorprendido, por fin había encontrado a la escritora que tanto le gustaba.

— Helga — toco su hombro suavemente, pero ella no reaccionaba — ¡Helga, despierta!

Nada, ella ni siquiera parecía notar que él estaba ahí. Termino de limpiar el lugar y se retiro con Helga en brazos, ella inconscientemente rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él, era la primera vez que la veía dormir tan plácidamente.

* * *

><p>Nota: Bien esto esta raro, y solo me resta decir, espero que les guste. <em><br>_


End file.
